Don Sebesky
Don Sebesky (b. December 10, 1937, Perth Amboy, New Jersey) is an American jazz trombonist, keyboardist and arranger. Sebesky trained in trombone at the Manhattan School of Music; in his early career, he played with Kai Winding, Claude Thornhill, Tommy Dorsey, Warren Covington, Maynard Ferguson and Stan Kenton.class=artist|id=p72901/biography|pure_url=yes}} Biography, Allmusic.com In 1960 he began devoting himself primarily to arranging and conducting; one of his best-known arrangements was for Wes Montgomery's 1965 album Bumpin'. Other credits include George Benson's The Shape of Things to Come, Paul Desmond's From the Hot Afternoon and Freddie Hubbard's First Light. His song "Memphis Two-Step" was the title track of the Herbie Mann 1971 album of the same name. His 1973 release, Giant Box, hit #16 on the U.S. Billboard Jazz Albums chart.class=artist|id=p72901/charts-awards|pure_url=yes}} Billboard, Allmusic.com He has worked with such orchestras as the London Symphony, the Chicago Symphony, the Boston Pops, The New York Philharmonic, the Royal Philharmonic of London, and the Toronto Symphony. He has been nominated for thirty-one GRAMMY Awards and won three Grammy Awards in the 1990s: Best Instrumental Arrangement for "Waltz for Debby" (1998) and "Chelsea Bridge" (1999), and Best Instrumental Composition for "Joyful Noise Suite" (1999).class=artist|id=p72901/charts-awards/grammy-awards|pure_url=yes}} Grammy Awards, Allmusic.com He also won the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Orchestrations for Parade (1999) and Kiss Me, Kate (2000). He won a Tony award for Best Orchestrations in for the revival of Kiss Me, Kate (2000). Sebesky has also written a book, The Contemporary Arranger (1975). His Broadway theater credits include "Porgy and Bess (London production by Trevor Nunn)", "Sinatra At The Palladium", "Sweet Charity", "Kiss Me Kate", "Bells Are Ringing", "Flower Drum Song", "Parade", "The Life", "Cyrano", "The Goodbye Girl", "Will Rogers Follies", and "Sinatra At Radio City", "Pal Joey", "Come Fly Away", "Baby It's You". Sebesky's work for television has garnered three Emmy nominations for Allegra's Window on Nickelodeon, The Edge of Night on ABC, and Guiding Light on CBS. He has arranged for hundreds of artists including Barbra Streisand, Tony Bennett, Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears, John Pizzarelli, Michael Buble, Liza Minnelli, Seal, Prince, and more. He recently contributed arrangements to the musical Chick Soup: A Musical Recipe for Friendship. Don Sebesky has been married since 1986 to Janina Serden and has two daughters with her, Olivia and Elizabeth. He has two sons from a previous marriage, Ken and Kevin. Discography As leader *''Don Sebesky and the Jazz-Rock Syndrome'' (1968) *''Distant Galaxy'' (1968) *''Giant Box'' (CTI, 1973) *''The Rape of El Morro'' (CTI, 1975) *''Three Works for Jazz Soloists and Symphony Orchestra'' (1979) *''Sebesky Fantasy'' (1980) *''Moving Lines'' (1984) *''Full Cycle'' (1984) *''Symphonic Sondheim'' (1991) *''Our Love Is Here To Stay'' (Telarc, 1997) - John Pizzarelli w/ Don Sebesky combo *''I Remember Bill: The Tribute to Bill Evans'' (1998) *''Joyful Noise: A Tribute to Duke Ellington'' (1999) *''Kiroron I-Kiroro Melodies'' (2000) As arranger With Chet Baker *''She Was Too Good to Me'' (CTI, 1974) *''You Can't Go Home Again'' (Verve/A&M, 1977) With George Benson *''Shape of Things to Come'' (A&M, 1969) *''White Rabbit'' (CTI, 1972) *''Bad Benson'' (CTI, 1974) With Kenny Burrell *''Blues - The Common Ground'' (Verve, 1968) *''Night Song'' (Verve, 1969) *''God Bless the Child'' (CTI, 1971) With Paul Desmond *''Summertime'' (A&M/CTI, 1968) *''From the Hot Afternoon'' (A&M/CTI, 1969) *''Bridge Over Troubled Water'' (A&M/CTI, 1970) *''Skylark'' (CTI, 1973) *''Pure Desmond'' (CTI, 1975) With Astrud Gilberto *''The Shadow of Your Smile'' (Verve, 1965) *''Beach Samba'' (Verve, 1967) *''Windy'' (Verve, 1968) With Dizzy Gillespie *''Cornucopia'' (Solid State, 1969) '"With Freddie Hubbard"' *"First Light" (CTI, 1971) With Jackie and Roy *''Time & Love'' (CTI, 1972) *''A Wilder Alias'' (CTI, 1973) With Milt Jackson *''Sunflower'' (CTI, 1972) With J. J. Johnson and Kai Winding *''Israel'' (A&M/CTI, 1968) With Hubert Laws *''Afro-Classic'' (CTI, 1970) *''The Rite of Spring'' (CTI, 1971) *''Morning Star'' (CTI, 1972) *''Carnegie Hall'' (CTI, 1973) With Wes Montgomery *''Bumpin''' (Verve/Polygram, 1965) *''California Dreaming'' (Verve, 1966) *''A Day in the Life'' (A&M, 1967) *''Down Here on the Ground'' (A&M, 1968) *''Road Song'' (A&M, 1968) With Airto Moreira *''Free'' (CTI, 1972) With Walter Wanderley *''When It Was Done'' (A&M/CTI, 1968) With Randy Weston *''Blue Moses'' (CTI, 1972) With Stanley Turrentine *''If I Could'' (MusicMasters Jazz, 1993) See also * List of music arrangers References External links * * * Don Sebesky at the Internet Off Broadway Database * Don Sebesky Music Category:Trombonists Category:Arrangers